Voar
by Daphne Sunshine
Summary: O vento batia contra seu rosto um pouco forte, e chegava a doer um pouco - só um pouco - , mas ele não se importava e tão pouco queria que a velocidade fosse diminuída.


**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui citados não me pertence de nenhuma maneira, porque se pertencesse... Talvez ninguém queira saber. u.u

**Nota: **Não faço a mínima idéia se isso aqui pode ser considerado shounen-ai ou algo parecido o.o', portanto, pensem o que quiserem e sejam felizes XD, porque eu sou!! \o/ *idiota*

* * *

**Voar**

_(por Daphne Sunshine)_

* * *

O vento batia contra seu rosto um pouco forte, e chegava a doer um pouco - _só um pouco _- , mas ele não se importava e tão pouco queria que a velocidade fosse diminuída.

_Mais rápido._

Sentir o vento daquele jeito, batendo em seu corpo, esvoaçando sua blusa, seu cabelo, o obrigando a fechar os olhos e apenas sentir...

_Mais rápido._

Sentir que não estava sentado naquela bicicleta e poder acreditar que a qualquer momento pudesse criar asas e sair voando por entre as nuvens, onde ele acreditava fielmente que era o seu lugar.

_Mais força._

Ouvir murmúrios do vento, sussurrando em seu ouvido, com uma voz aveludada e suave, dizendo a ele que o céu era realmente o seu lugar.

_Mais rápido._

Porém, o encanto em que estava envolvido, foi facilmente quebrado, e Kiba se viu obrigado a abrir os olhos quando a bicicleta parou, e só então percebeu que havia chegado em seu destino.

— E então... Vai ficar aí para sempre? - disse uma voz meio impaciente, meio preguiçosa, que estava a sua frente, e que Kiba havia esquecido completamente que estava lá - e que sempre esteve, desde que começaram a ir juntos para a escola. _Na mesma bicicleta._

Shikamaru estava meio de lado tentando olhar para Kiba que estava atrás de si, com uma mão no joelho direito, para que pudesse se virar melhor. Kiba olhou bem fundo nos olhos do outro, antes de sorrir e se inclinar para frente, tomando a mão de Shikamaru que estava no joelho, para que esta voltasse para o guidão da bicicleta. Shikamaru não entendeu, e já estava quase perguntando o que diabos aquilo significava, quando Kiba sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, fazendo os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem de leve.

— O que acha de ir mais rápido dessa vez? - perguntou, fazendo uma breve pausa antes de acrescentar: - Acha que consegue?

Shikamaru, que a princípio ficou sem reação, deixou que um pequeno sorriso brincasse em sua boca, inevitavelmente, aceitando o desafio proposto pelo outro. Segurou o guidão com força, e começou a pedalar, a princípio devagar, e, com o passar dos segundos, cada vez mais e mais _rápido._ A escola ficando cada vez mais longe deles, tanto na distância quanto na mente. Nada mais importava.

_Mais rápido._

Kiba abriu os braços e fechou os olhos, querendo esquecer que estava em uma bicicleta em alta velocidade e que qualquer deslize seu poderia ocasionar em sua queda. Ele não se importava, ele não tinha medo, e tudo o que havia em sua mente, foi levado para longe com o vento que batia em seu rosto naquele momento, permanecendo apenas a sensação de liberdade e de que a qualquer momento poderia voar.

_Mais rápido._

A certeza que lá era seu lugar, naquela bicicleta que corria como louca, nas suas vestes que esvoaçavam violentamente, no seu cabelo que era empurrado para trás pelo vento, a mesma certeza que ele acreditava que era real e certa, assim como a certeza de que somente daquele jeito, ele se sentia cada vez mais perto de Shikamaru, que os dois naquela bicicleta eram apenas um.

_Mais e mais rápido._

Kiba recolheu os braços, os envolvendo apertadamente em torno da barriga do amigo e enconstando a bochecha nas costas do mesmo. Ele sentiu que a velocidade aumentou mais um pouco. Sua mente vazia, pensando somente em uma coisa: que ele poderia ficar assim para sempre, ele não se importaria. Nada mais importava, eram somente eles, a bicicleta e o vento naquele momento.

_Nada mais._

Kiba sorriu, e apertou um pouco mais a barriga do amigo.

_Mais alto._

Ele estava voando. Ele estava completo.

**-Fim-**

* * *

**Nota da autora chapada(?):**

Bem, é isso. Por favor, me desculpem pelos erros.

Espero ansiosamente que, se alguém leu isso, que me mande um review, ou MP, ou o que quiserem, apenas mandem algum sinal de que leu, e me falem o que gostou e o que não gostou. Ficarei imensamente feliz. ^^v

Beijosnabunda, e até a próxima, acho. o/


End file.
